Aussi vague que le sable
by Andy56
Summary: Scully est mariée mais tout n'est pas rose. Mulder en es un témoins tout d'abord impuissant mais qui se révèlera précieux. AU


Le vent caressait délicatement sa peau, transportant avec lui les embruns salés de la mer. L'air était frais, revigorant, maintenant son esprit suffisamment alerte pour réaliser la solitude qui l'étreignait sans peine. Expirant un soupir, Dana referma le livre qui trônait encore sur ses genoux et le déposa au sol, près du transat. Le nœud de son peignoir s'était quelque peu desserré alors elle remédia au problème et s'engouffra dans sa chambre. Sous ses pieds, le parquet lui glaçait les orteils mais Dana éluda ce sentiment pour se concentrer sur la porte du bureau. Celle-ci était restée entrouverte, accordant une échappatoire au mince filet de lumière qui éclairait la pièce de l'intérieur.

Du bout des doigts, elle poussa la poignée et ses yeux se posèrent sur sa silhouette recourbée. Encore une fois il s'était endormi en travaillant, l'écran de l'ordinateur illuminant ses épaules effondrées. Sans un bruit, elle marcha à tâtons jusqu'à lui et glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux coupés courts.

« Alan… » Soupira-t-elle en masquant son exaspération.

« Humpf… » Emit-il en se redressant sur sa chaise, étirant les bras pour soulager ses muscles courbaturés.

« Tu ne viens même plus dormir dans ton propres lit. » Remarqua Dana, son regard trahissait la vraie douleur qui l'animait.

« Et alors ? Ca finit toujours par une prise de tête et je dors sur le sofa. » Rétorqua-t-il sur un ton sec, bondissant de sa chaise pour s'éclipser des lieux.

« Je te dégoute tant que ça ? » Questionna-t-elle, les mots s'échappant de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir.

« Mais ce n'est pas ça ! Tu ne comprends décidément rien à rien ! » S'emporta Alan en claquant la porte derrière lui.

« Alan ! » L'interpella Dana en courant à sa suite, ils avaient atteint le salon. « Pourquoi me fais-tu ça ? Tu penses réellement que c'est de ma faute ? » S'indigna-t-elle, une main plaquée contre son cœur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ! Si tu… Laisse-tomber. » Conseilla-t-il finalement, attrapant un coussin en guise d'oreiller.

« Quoi ? Si quoi ? Dis-le ! Si je n'avais pas attendu toutes ces années ! Si je n'avais pas étudié pour devenir médecin ! Si j'étais restée bien tranquillement à la maison j'aurais déjà 4 enfants et je serais une parfaite ménagère, soumise et sans le moindre but dans la vie que de m'assurer que le linge est bien propre ?! Si je n'avais pas réalisé l'un de mes rêves les plus chers, je ne me serais pas retrouvée incapable de faire un enfant à même pas trente-trois ans ! C'est ça ! C'est ce que tu penses alors dis-le ! » S'écria-t-elle en le pointant du doigt, la fureur évidente dans ses gestes comme dans sa voix.

« Oui ! C'est ça ! Tu voulais montrer que tu étais la plus forte, la plus intelligente et voilà, ça t'a menée à quoi ? A ne pas être capable de faire un enfant et à rester seule ici à déprimer depuis des jours ! Quelle vie superbe, quelle réussite Docteur Dana Katherine Paxton ! » S'énerva à son tour son mari, venant jusqu'à elle et l'obligeant à reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos soit pressé contre le mur.

« Alors peut-être qu'il est temps que je m'appelle de nouveau Scully ! » Répliqua Dana en tentant de s'éloigner mais il attrapa ses bras et la maintint immobile. « Alan, lâche-moi ! » Menaça-t-elle, affrontant son regard sans ciller.

« Quoi ? Il y a cinq minutes tu te plaignais que je ne te touche plus et maintenant c'est le contraire ! Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux ! » S'étonna-t-il avant de capturer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« Hum… » Gémit la jeune femme, essayant en vain de se libérer.

« Aïe ! » Hurla Alan quand Dana le mordit, parvenant à l'écarter puis à rejoindre la baie vitrée.

Alan la regarda partir, un doigt sur sa coupure et la respiration haletante. Dans sa colère, Dana referma brusquement la porte derrière elle et descendit les petits escaliers qui menaient au jardin. Il lui était impossible de retenir ses sanglots, les émotions se bousculaient en elle et tout ce que Dana voyait était l'océan qui se profilait à l'horizon.

Un grincement strident, suivi d'un léger choc métallique le sortit de ses pensées. Il posa son stylo et leva les yeux en direction de la plage, oubliant les feuilles de papier qui virevoltaient déjà hors de sa portée. Il l'aperçut pour la première fois ce soir là, une légère ombre déambulant sur le sable, vêtue d'un peignoir apparemment blanc. Elle se déplaçait rapidement et tout à coup, elle évacua un cri intense, alourdi par le poids de sa souffrance. Son petit être frêle et tremblant tomba à genoux, le visage pointé vers le ciel et le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Il ne pu réprimer un frisson quand il perçut sa douleur, l'envie folle de se précipiter à son chevet lui parcourut l'esprit mais il resta paralysé. Témoin invisible d'un drame certain, incapable d'apporter une aide qui lui serait refusée quoi qu'il arrive.

Ravalant sa salive, il se leva néanmoins de sa chaise et s'affaira silencieusement au ramassage de ses écrits. Son regard ne quitta pourtant pas cette forme échouée sur le sable, percevoir la tristesse des autres ne le laissait jamais indifférent. A contre cœur, il reporta son attention sur son travail mais il ne parvint pas à achever grand-chose, bien trop perturbé.

Sa silhouette était hypnotisante, elle avait capturé son regard dans sa toile et l'enroulait peu à peu, jusqu'à le dévorer de sa présence, aussi indécelable soit-elle.

Quelques heures plus tard, il la vit se relever et regagner sa maison d'un pas las et désabusé. Elle referma le petit portail en fer, monta les quelques marches qui la séparaient du porche et disparut dans la maison.

Il serait patient, discret et observateur, comme à l'accoutumée.

Le grincement. Le même que cette première fois. Combien de temps s'était écoulé ? Une semaine ? Deux ? Son souffle s'emballa et il accourut, collant son front à la vitre et fixant son regard sur elle. Le soleil ne s'était pas encore couché et ses fins rayons illuminaient sa chevelure. Rousse. Flamboyante. Jamais il ne l'avait vue en plein jour. Ses enjambées étaient saccadées et cette fois, elle ne s'écroula pas sur le sable. Elle continua droit devant, ses pieds n'hésitant pas malgré le froid de l'eau en cet d'hiver largement entamé.

Tout à coup un éclair illumina son esprit. Elle ne s'arrêterait pas. Elle irait jusqu'au bout.

Il se précipita à l'extérieur, ôtant son pantalon en jean et son tee-shirt, accélérant sa cadence. Quand il entra en contact avec l'eau, il faillit rebrousser chemin tant la température était brutale. Il se mordit les lèvres et tenta d'ignorer ces morsures de serpent. Dans un temps record, il parvint à la rattraper, encerclant sa taille de son bras. Malheureusement, il ne s'attendit pas à sa réaction quand elle pivota sur elle-même et s'échappa en quelques mouvements.

« Attendez ! S'il vous plaît ! Les piliers sont trop proches ! » Essaya-t-il de la raisonner, tendant la main vers elle.

« Laissez-moi tranquille ! » Répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante, ingurgitant maladroitement de l'eau par la même occasion.

Se débattant, elle réussit à mettre de la distance entre eux mais il n'abandonna pas son effort. Sa persévérance paya lorsqu'il l'atteignit de nouveau et s'empara de son bras. Elle résista mais bien vite, une vague plus haute que les autres lui recouvrit le visage et elle commença à tousser. La panique s'empara d'elle et elle gesticula brusquement, perdant toute forme de sang froid. Il tint bon et Dana se raccrocha à lui, plus si déterminée que ça à en finir avec sa vie.

Avec difficulté, il parvint à les ramener tous les deux jusqu'à la côte, s'allongeant dans le sable et grelottant de froid. Dana était recourbée sur elle-même dans une position fœtale, ses points refermés sous son menton. Près d'elle, l'inconnu prit appui sur ses genoux et l'attira contre lui, glissant un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos. Malgré son appréhension, elle céda à ses gestes rassurants et ce dit que s'il venait de risquer sa vie pour sauver la sienne, ce n'était certainement pas pour la lui reprendre ensuite. Les paupières tombantes, les dents s'entrechoquant, elle observa les alentours et comprit qu'il la portait jusqu'à sa propre maison.

« Non, s'il vous plaît… Pas chez moi… » Murmura-t-elle à travers sa mâchoire serrée.

Il n'ajouta rien et modifia son itinéraire, montant souplement les escaliers qui les mèneraient à sa large demeure. Une fois à l'intérieur, se souciant à peine de son mobilier, il la déposa encore trempée sur le sofa et disparut immédiatement. Réajustant le coussin sous sa tête, Dana le vit revenir avec des serviettes et des couvertures, ainsi qu'un long tee-shirt. Il semblait lui aussi transi de froid, ses cheveux recouvrant son front et de fines gouttes dévalant ses joues. Son visage était pâle mais il devait avoir, en temps normal, le teint légèrement mâte. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, dissimulant à peine ses iris vertes et dorées qui ressortaient terriblement en comparaison de ses lèves charnues mais blafardes.

« Vous devriez enlever vos vêtements trempés avant d'attraper une pneumonie. » Suggéra-t-il en déposant le rechange sur la table basse.

« Je vous laisse un peu d'intimité. Quand vous êtes prête, rejoignez-moi en haut de l'escalier. » Proposa-t-il ensuite avant de partir encore une fois.

Dana attendit qu'il soit hors de la pièce avant d'ôter son pyjama humide et d'enfiler le tee-shirt qu'il lui avait apporté. Elle était si menue qu'il lui arrivait jusqu'à mi-cuisse, ce constat lui fit enfin esquisser un sourire. Elle s'empara d'une couverture et s'enroula dedans, espérant dompter ses frissons. Intriguée par les lieux, elle observa les meubles et les objets qui l'entouraient, masculins et élégants, mais pas forcément très ordonnés. Respirant profondément, elle s'avança vers les escaliers et les monta sans émettre le moindre son. Bien qu'elle que se trouvait dans la maison d'un parfait inconnu, Dana ne ressentait pas la moindre crainte, les lieux lui inspirant bien être et sécurité. Une fois à l'étage, ses yeux se perdirent sur le couloir avant qu'une silhouette n'apparaisse.

« Venez, suivez-moi. » L'invita-t-il d'un signe de main.

Dana marcha jusqu'à lui et découvrit la salle de bain, devant elle, la baignoire étai emplie d'eau et de mousse. Quand elle se retourna, ce fut pour être confrontée au regard bienveillant de son voisin.

« Je me suis dit que ce serait le meilleur moyen de vous réchauffer. Prenez votre temps, les serviettes sont sur l'étagère. Je vous attendrai au rez de chaussée. » Offrit-il avant de ferme la porte sans demander son reste.

« Attendez ! » Fit-elle en retenant la poignée. « Je… Je ne connais même pas votre nom. » Murmura-t-elle, soudainement timide et gênée.

« Nous en parlerons quand vous irez mieux. » Affirma-t-il en s'éclipsant pour de bon cette fois.

Elle vit la porte se refermer et se tourna vers la baignoire. S'assurant tout d'abord que le verrou était en place, elle se glissa ensuite dans l'eau dont la température était parfaite. Les vapeurs parfumées l'incitèrent à ouvrir les yeux, cherchant le flacon des yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'il possédait un bain moussant à la lavande. De nouveau, elle sourit doucement, touchée par tous les gestes dont il avait fait preuve sans même la connaître.

Une fois prête, Dana redescendit et s'appuya contre le chambranle, contemplant cet homme alors qu'il s'affairait à la cuisine. Il se tenait dos à elle, vêtu d'un tee-shirt blanc et d'un pantalon de survêtement. Ses cheveux avaient séché mais il sentait toujours le sel de mer. Le parfum était plus qu'agréable.

« Café ? » Questionna-t-il sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

« Comment saviez-vous ? Vous êtes devin ? » Demanda-t-elle en prenant place à la table.

« Non, écrivain. » Répondit-il simplement, déposant deux tasses devant elle et les remplissant une à une. « Sucre ? Lait ? » Il présenta ces deux derniers à Dana.

« Juste un sucre, merci. Vous êtes écrivain ? Quel genre de livre écrivez-vous ? » S'enquit-elle en soufflant sur le liquide ambré qui risquerait de lui brûler le palais.

« Science fiction pour la plupart. » L'informa-t-il en s'installant face à elle.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Je n'y crois pas ! » S'exclama Dana en reposant sa tasse et restant la bouche entrouverte.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » S'inquiéta-t-il en inclinant la tête.

« Vous êtes M. F. Luder n'est-ce pas ? » Fit Dana d'un air passionné et captivé à la fois.

« Oh… Vous êtes très douée. » Reconnut-il en haussant les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je sais que ça doit paraître idiot, mais je possède tous vos livres… » Avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux, elle se sentait plus que mal à l'aise.

« N'ayez pas honte, c'est le genre de commentaire qui fait plus plaisir qu'autre chose. Est-ce que j'ai le droit de connaître votre nom ? » Se risqua-t-il en déversant davantage de café dans sa tasse.

« Dana Paxton. » Le renseigna-t-elle en croisant son regard pour ne plus le quitter. « Je sais que ce n'est pas votre vrai nom. Et puis, vous devez bien avoir un prénom ? » Osa-t-elle en retrouvant sa confidence.

« Touché. Mon nom est Mulder. Quant à mon prénom… »

« Oh, je vois. Vos parents ont fait preuve d'un peu trop d'originalité à votre goût ? » Devina Dana, tournant et retournant sa cuiller.

« On peut dire ça. Je m'appelle Fox mais je préfère que l'on m'appelle simplement Mulder. » Confia-t-il sans relever la tête, attendant d'entendre son rire résonner dans la pièce.

Quand il ne perçut aucun son, il se décida à l'observer et rencontra un faible sourire, plus intrigué qu'amusé. Ses doigts s'entremêlaient dans une mèche de cheveux encore humide, l'eau perlant progressivement le long de son poignet pour dévaler son avant-bras et rejoindre la table. Ils étaient là à bavarder sans la moindre gêne alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais vus auparavant et qu'il venait de lui sauver la vie. Même pour un auteur de science fiction, il était presque inimaginable de se retrouver dans une telle situation, aussi rocambolesque soit-elle.

« C'est peut-être grâce à votre prénom que je suis encore en vie. Il vous a sans doute doté d'un instinct infaillible. » Admit Dana, humectant ses lèvres gercées.

« Est-ce que vous souhaitez en parler ? » Proposa-t-il gentiment, recouvrant sa main de la sienne.

Sa peau était chaude, autant que le regard qu'il portait sur elle, et Dana savait qu'il ne l'obligerait à rien. Il patientait sans un mot, près à lui offrir une oreille attentive tout comme un soutien désintéressé. Il accepterait son choix, qu'il soit en sa faveur ou non et ce simple constat suffisait à l'apaiser.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise. Jamais je n'avais pensé à m'ôter la vie. Mais ce soir, c'était comme si l'océan m'avait appelée, me tendait les bras, me chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes au creux de l'oreille. Je n'ai pas réfléchi une seule seconde. Je… Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait peur. » S'excusa-t-elle en se précipitant au salon, ramassant son pyjama à toute allure.

« Attendez. Si vous ne voulez pas en parler, je comprendrai. Mais vous n'êtes pas obligée de rentrer. Vous sembliez avoir peur d'y retourner, vous pouvez rester ici pour la nuit, j'ai une chambre d'ami… » Suggéra-t-il en réalisant soudainement l'audace de ses propos.

Ils étaient de purs inconnus l'un pour l'autre, si elle avait un souci, elle ne pourrait se raccrocher à un homme dont elle ne connaissait rien. Seule une âme familière parviendrait à la réconforter comment elle le nécessitait réellement.

« Je vous remercie pour tout. Je… Merci. » Souffla-t-elle en se faufilant par la baie vitrée jusqu'à se fondre dans la nuit tel un spectre vagabond.

L'inspiration se faisait désirer. Il planchait sur sa feuille depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Au fond de lui, il avait une vague idée de ce qu'il comptait écrire, de la direction qu'il voulait imposer à son histoire… Pourtant, les mots ne venaient pas, l'ordre de ses phrases, l'articulation de ses pensées, tout restait désespérément en retrait, au bord de ses lèvres, à la pointe de son stylo.

Soupirant, il pencha la tête en arrière pour scruter le ciel déjà obscure, s'attardant ça et là sur quelques étoiles à peine visible au travers des nuages. Fermant les paupières, un son familier se rappela à lui et il se focalisa sur la plage. Elle était bien là, errant sans but sur le sable, les vagues caressant ses pieds chaque fois que la houle s'intensifie. La marée était montante, elle serait impressionnante en cette saison, atteignant probablement les barrières de leurs jardins.

Mulder n'hésita pas cette fois, rebouchant son crayon, repoussant sa chaise, il voulait la revoir. En quelques foulées, il se trouvait déjà sur la plage, cherchant la manière dont il allait l'aborder. Cela faisait longtemps, l'hiver se terminait doucement, laissant place aux bourgeons délicats et à ces averses particulières sur la côte. Le temps était frais, malgré cela elle était très peu couverte, comme toujours. Comme si le froid n'avait aucune emprise sur elle.

Sa peau était incroyablement pâle pour une habitante de la Californie, parsemée de tâches de rousseur dont il aimerait apprendre chaque position par cœur.

« Est-ce que vous allez mieux ? » Murmura-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur, de peur de la faire sursauter.

« Mieux… C'est un bien grand mot. » Remarqua-t-elle sans se retourner, fixant l'horizon avec détermination.

« Votre mari, je ne le vois plus. » Commença-t-il en se demandant honnêtement pourquoi il avait trouvé une question aussi idiote.

« Il est parti. Nous avons divorcé. » Répliqua-t-elle brutalement, son corps de remua pas d'un millimètre en exprimant cette confession.

« Oh, je suis navré. Est-ce que vous tenez le coup ? Vous avez de la famille dans la région ? » S'enquit-il avec maladresse, il s'était attendu à tout sauf à cette révélation.

« On fait avec. Ma famille vit à Washington. Je préfère être seule plutôt que d'affronter leurs regards désolés. » Confia-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

Mulder espéra silencieusement que son admiration soit suffisamment évidente pour qu'elle ne se froisse pas. Il vit ses yeux se clore un instant, sa poitrine se souleva pour permettre une profonde inspiration. Quand elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui, un clignement de paupières ruina tous ses efforts, offrant une échappatoire aux larmes qu'elle tentait de réprimer. Sans réfléchir une seconde, il ouvrit ses bras et elle se réfugia dans son étreinte. Ils ne prononcèrent pas une parole pendant de longues minutes.

« Je suis désolée, à chaque fois que l'on se croise, c'est pour que vous me veniez en aide. » Chuchota-t-elle contre son pull.

« N'oubliez pas que les hommes aiment toujours avoir le rôle du pre-chevalier. Vous êtes très efficace pour mon égo, je vous assure. » Essaya-t-il de plaisanter, s'attirant néanmoins un gloussement ressemblant plus à un sanglot qu'à un rire.

« Vous savez ce qui est pathétique ? C'est qu'on ne se connaît même pas et pourtant, vous êtes mon ami le plus proche. » Avoua-t-elle en pleurant ouvertement.

Mulder ne pu que resserrer ses bras autour d'elle, ne comprenant pas comment des gens pouvaient se détourner d'une femme aussi précieuse. Ses mains se perdirent dans ses cheveux, éprouvant un plaisir indescriptible à tester leur texture et à faire s'évaporer leur parfum envoûtant.

« Nous allons attraper froid. Vous avez aimé mon café la dernière fois ? » Questionna-t-il amicalement, s'emparant de sa main en douceur.

« Il était délicieux. » Acquiesça Dana en lui emboîtant le pas.

« Dîtes-moi, je peux savoir votre vrai nom maintenant ? » Fit-il innocemment alors qu'il repoussait le portail.

« Scully, Dana Scully. » Répondit-elle avec un demi-sourire, comme ce son était agréable à entendre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient au salon, chacun une tasse au creux de mains pour réchauffer leurs paumes et Mulder se confiait à elle sur sa vie. Jamais ils ne s'étaient sentis aussi calmes et sereins. Avant de s'asseoir, il était même monté à l'étage pour redescendre avec deux couvertures dans lesquelles ils s'enroulèrent pour se soulager du froid humide qui leur pesait. Seulement trois bougies servaient à leur éclairage, laissant des zones d'ombres et illuminant les recoins qui avaient le plus de mérite. Leur conversation produisait le même effet sur leurs vies.

« J'ai donc décidé de quitter la grisaille quasi permanente de Boston et de m'installer ici à San Diego. Pour l'instant, je ne le regrette pas le moins du monde. Enfin, je vous en reparlerai quand mon éditeur aura lu mon dernier ouvrage et qu'il l'aura trouvé minable ! » S'exclama-t-il avant de souffler sur sa tasse.

« C'est vrai qu'un environnement peut avoir beaucoup d'influence sur le moral, l'humeur, la façon de penser. Mais je ne pense pas que cela soit négatif pour vos romans, ce n'est pas tant la façon dont vous exprimez vos idées qui est intéressante mais plutôt vos théories en elles-mêmes. Je les trouve fascinantes, cela fait plus de 7ans que je les dévore ! Au départ, je dois avouer que je n'y croyais pas une seule seconde. Et puis j'ai insisté et au fil des livres et des années, j'en suis devenue comme dépendante ! J'ai besoin de savoir cette vérité qui vous obsède tant. » Expliqua Dana avec un entrain et une vigueur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

« Je suis heureux d'éveiller ce sentiment en vous. Au moins je sais qu'il n'y a pas que ma famille qui achète mes livres ! » Positiva-t-il avec fierté.

« Vous savez très bien que vous avez énormément de succès, ne jouez pas les modestes. » Menaça Dana avec amusement.

« Je peux vous poser une question Dana ? » Reprit-il sérieusement, sa voix laissant transparaître la dimension réelle de son désir.

« Je ne pense plus avoir le droit de vous la refuser. » Souligna la jeune femme, émue qu'il l'appelle par son prénom sans même lui en demander l'autorisation.

« Ce soir là, quand je vous ai empêché de commettre l'irréparable, si je n'avais pas été présent, seriez-vous vraiment allée jusqu'au bout ? » Se risqua-t-il avec un mélange de crainte et d'aspiration dans ses mots.

« Aussi pétrifiée que je l'étais, je pense que oui. » Fit-elle d'un bloc, sans emprunter le moindre détour, il le devinerait.

« Comment une femme peut-elle être poussée à effectuer un tel acte ? Qu'est-ce qui a pu vous rendre si désespérée ? » Insista-t-il, sachant pertinemment qu'il dépassait certaines limites mais sa curiosité ne pouvant être convenablement rassasiée.

« Ca a été progressif. » Chuchota-t-elle en baisant les yeux, trouvant un attrait certain en ses doigts entremêlés.

Bien qu'elle se sente à l'aise en sa compagnie, Dana ne se sentait pas encore prête à soulever le couvercle de sa boîte de Pandore afin de la présenter au premier inconnu qui lui prêtait une oreille attentive. Raconter ses cauchemars, dévoiler ses peurs, jamais elle ne se l'était permise avec quiconque, à peine l'avait-elle fait avec son propre mari. Cet homme exerçait un pouvoir sur elle, ce n'était pas une emprise malsaine, bien au contraire, mais plutôt une attraction qui lui procurait un sentiment de sécurité totalement abstrait. A ses côtés, elle avait l'impression pour la première fois depuis longtemps, que quelqu'un se souciait honnêtement de ce qu'elle éprouvait et de la douleur qui étreignait son cœur. Elle ne se sentait pas redevable comme envers Alan, obligée d'avouer ce qui la tracassait, de mettre des mots sur des émotions qu'elle-même ne saisissait pas. Elle n'était pas forcée de se confier, de remédier à une situation pour laquelle il n'existait peut-être même pas de solution. Face à cet homme, Dana était autorisée à ne parler que si elle le souhaitait. Elle pouvait aussi pleurer sans avoir la désagréable sensation qu'on la juge ou que dans le fond, ses larmes dérangent. Une main se posa sur la sienne et Dana fut subitement tirée de sa torpeur pour croiser le regard apaisé de Mulder.

« Je ne sais pas où vous étiez partie mais une chose est sûre, vous n'étiez plus dans cette pièce. » Remarqua-t-il d'un sourire enjôleur.

« Je suis désolée, je me laisse parfois transporter par mes pensées. » S'excusa-t-elle sans daigner plonger ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocuteur.

« Vous me lancez des fleurs, je suis plutôt fier de savoir que vous vous sentez suffisamment à l'aise en ma compagnie pour permettre à votre esprit de s'évader. » Répliqua-t-il du tac au tac, comme s'il avait un don pour déceler la réponse la plus parfaite.

« Je crois que je vais rentrer, il se fait tard. » Dit-elle en serrant sa main un peu plus fort, en guise de remerciement silencieux.

« Dana… Si vous vous sentez seule, sachez que c'est aussi souvent ce que je ressens. Donc si vous avez besoin d'une présence, rappelez-vous que je suis probablement dans le même cas. » L'interpella-t-il en se levant pour saluer son départ.

« Je ne l'oublierai pas… Mulder. » Fit-elle à son tour, ouvrant la baie vitrée pour partir aussi vite qu'à leur précédente rencontre.

Dissimulée derrière le muret qui délimitait leurs demeures, Dana le contemplait à la dérobée. Qu'importe la température, il restait des heures assis là sur sa chaise en tec, cherchant l'inspiration dans les étoiles. Ses cheveux, balayés par le vent, revenaient sans cesse lui retomber dans les yeux. Ses doigts jouaient habilement avec son stylo, le faisant adroitement tourner entre ses articulations, trahissant la pratique qu'il avait acquise au fil des années. Au sol, son pied battait une cadence inaudible, rythmant des paroles qu'il devait fredonner dans son esprit, au gré des idées qui le traversaient avec avidité.

Prise au dépourvue, il dressa la tête dans sa direction et comme si elle avait été touchée en pleine poitrine, Dana recula d'un pas. Hélas, le chemin bétonné s'arrêtait juste derrière elle et, n'ayant rien pour la retenir, elle chuta à même le sable. Immédiatement, Mulder courut à sa rescousse, un sourire ornant ses lèvres délicieuses et qui ne fit qu'accentuer la gêne qui empourprait les joues de la jeune femme.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? » S'esclaffa-t-il, ne pouvant résister au rire qui l'empoignait.

« Oui, mon postérieur est saint et sauf, je ne peux pas en dire autant de mon égo. » Sourit finalement, époussetant ses vêtement, elle n'osait plus croiser son regard.

« Vous devriez vous reconvertir dans les cascades, je suis sûr qu'à Los Angeles un producteur serait très intéressé par votre… créativité. » Rajouta Mulder en ramassant les lunettes de soleil qui appartenaient à Dana.

« Oui, c'est ça, moquez-vous. » Gémit-elle en feignant un grave soupir.

« Est-ce que vous vouliez me voir ? » Questionna-t-il en désignant un panier des yeux.

Ce dernier se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux, toujours appuyé contre le muret, son couvercle légèrement ouvert jusqu'à révéler le goulot d'une bouteille en verre.

« Je… Je vous vois toujours accoudé à votre table, comme si vous ne mangiez pas alors… Je me disais que vous proposer un pique-nique serait peut-être une bonne idée ? » Suggéra-t-elle en rejoignant ses affaires.

« Avec plaisir. Est-ce que j'ai le temps d'attraper coudières et genouillères avant ? Ou peut-être une bouée ? » Plaisanta-t-il encore une fois, d'attirant un léger coup dans l'épaule.

Côte à côte, ils marchèrent dans le sable, pieds nus, l'arène glissant entre leurs orteils et les brûlant presque par sa chaleur intense. Le soleil brillait déjà haut dans le ciel, marquant de son zénith l'heure du déjeuner. Une fois arrivés au lieu qui les satisfaisait au mieux, Dana étendit une couverture et ils y prirent place sans un mot. Sortant quelques couverts ils se mirent à déguster une salade particulièrement bien garnie et appétissante à en juger par la rapidité avec laquelle Mulder termina sa part.

« Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien manger. Être un homme seul comporte ses désavantages. » Admit-il en engouffrant un énième raisin en tant que dessert.

« Vous faites partie de ces hommes qui ne savent même pas où est située la cuisine dans leur maison ? » s'enquit Dana, s'attaquant elle à la barquette de framboises.

« Coupable. » Avoua-t-il, et pour illustrer son cas il lui présenta ses paumes en signe d'abandon.

« Je n'aimais pas cuisiner auparavant. Je n'en n'avais surtout pas le temps. Maintenant, je n'ai plus que ça à faire pour m'occuper. » Murmura-t-elle sombrement, laissant entendre qu'il y avait plus sous sa phrase qu'une simple confidence.

« Je ne vous ai jamais demandé ce que vous faisiez dans la vie. » Remarqua Mulder, cessant toute occupation pour ne se concentrer que sur elle.

« Je… J'étais chirurgienne, comme mon ex-mari. Nous nous étions rencontrés à l'université de médecine. Je… Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que j'avais pris un long congé et après le divorce, j'ai tout bonnement envoyé ma lettre de démission. » Expliqua Dana qui dessinait nerveusement des cercles dans le sable.

« Wow, il faut avoir du courage pour prendre une telle décision. » Jugea Mulder, posant sa main sur la sienne pour qu'elle arrête de s'angoisser.

« En même temps je crois que c'était la seule solution qui s'imposait. Je… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous dis ça, à chaque fois il faut que je choisisse des sujets déprimants. » S'excusa-t-elle avant de détourner le regard vers l'océan et d'essayer de dissimuler une larme qui dévalait sa joue.

« Dana, vous… argh… » S'interrompit-il soudainement, secouant la tête avec une once d'embêtement. « Est-ce que je peux vous tutoyer ? » Fit-il en venant s'agenouiller devant elle afin de l'empêcher d'éviter leur conversation.

« Hum… » Emit-elle pour accéder à sa requête.

« Si je suis là, c'est que j'en ai envie, que si je peux t'être de n'importe quel soutien, alors je le serai avec plaisir. D'accord ? »

« Hum… » Répéta-t-elle sans grande conviction.

« Parle-moi, je ne demande que ça, mieux comprendre tes émotions pour t'aider comme il se doit. » Insista Mulder en la rapprochant pour la prendre dans ses bras.

La résistance ne dura pas et Dana nicha son visage dans son cou, trop fatiguée pour pleurer cette fois. A quelques mètres, les vagues venaient s'échouer sur le sable humide et des arcs plus foncés qui disparaissaient ensuite à mesure que l'eau se retirait. A la surface, l'écume était doucement secouée, réduite à de fines bulles si nombreuses que leur blancheur était aveuglante. L'océan avait toujours éveillé l'admiration de Dana qui pouvait passer des heures à le contempler, détaillant chaque creux de sa houle, chaque ombre qui se faufilait sous ses profondeurs…

« Cette nuit où tu as essayé de… Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Qu'est-ce qui a pu te pousser à vouloir en finir ? » Questionna-t-il avec une incrédulité évidente.

« Je… C'est tellement compliqué… Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'avec Alan on essayait d'avoir un enfant mais malgré toutes nos tentatives… J'ai arrêté de travailler pour me reposer et aussi parce que je n'avais plus aucune motivation. Alan a commencé à me le reprocher, de ne rien faire, de me laisser aller et à me dire que c'était de ma faute si on n'y arrivait pas. Finalement… il ne me touchait même plus, m'évitait, me méprisait. J'avais besoin de soutien et il m'a totalement abandonnée, je lui ai réclamé des explications et ce soir là… Il m'a… Il m'a littéralement sautée dessus, il avait une telle haine dans le regard, une telle bestialité. Ca m'a refroidi le sang. Je suis restée tétanisée, j'ai cru qu'il n'allait jamais terminer. » Raconta Dana, prononçant ces dernières phrases à toute vitesse afin de ne pas céder au chagrin.

« Mon Dieu Dana… » Chuchota Mulder, la serrant encore plus fort, pour lui, pour elle, il ne savait plus trop.

« Je suis désolée. » Marmonna-t-elle encore, avant que Mulder n'encadre son visage de ses mains afin de mieux l'observer.

« Désolée ? Dana, c'est lui qui a largement dépassé les limites. » Tenta-il de la convaincre, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

« Non, j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'une pauvre petite âme fragile qui passe son temps à pleurnicher. Ce n'est pas moi, je n'ai pas été élevée de cette façon. » Affirma-t-elle en fermant ses poings pour les presser contre son estomac, soulignant au mieux ses paroles.

« Chacun a le droit à ses moments de faiblesse, je trouve ça bien plus admirable de voir une personne se relever après avoir affronté une dure épreuve que de la voir atteindre le bout d'un chemin qu'elle a parcouru sans la moindre embuche. » La rassura Mulder en s'installant de façon à scruter l'océan lui aussi.

Depuis sa révélation, il revoyait sans cesses son visage, imaginant la terreur qui avait dû l'envahir quand son ex-mari avait abusé d'elle. Une chance qu'il ai déménagé avant qu'il ne soit mis au courant ou Mulder lui aurait refait le portrait à cœur joie. Ses doigts tremblaient encore de rage à mesure qu'il imaginait différentes manières de faire souffrir ce monstre autant que possible. Non, se dit-il, secouant la tête, il ne pouvait s'autoriser de telles pensées en présence de Dana. Celle-ci semblait si calme à ses côtés, ses yeux brillaient d'une émotion qu'elle semblait capable de dompter.

« Comment faites-vous cela ? » S'enquit Dana, renforcée d'une nouvelle énergie. « Comment fais-tu ? » Se corrigea-t-elle, confuse.

« Quoi dont ? » S'étonna Mulder, reposant son regard bienveillant sur elle.

« Ca, trouver ces phrases, ces petits mots qui font qu'on se sent moins bête en un instant. » Répondit-elle avec évidence, un mince sourire étirant le coin de ses lèvres.

« Je ne sais pas, ça me vient comme ça, c'est toi qui m'inspires. » Répliqua-t-il en souriant lui aussi.

« Et encore une ! » S'exclama la jeune femme, l'un de ses sourcils se dressait élégamment.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Dana se leva et tendit sa main à Mulder pour qu'il l'imite et qu'ils aillent marcher le long de l'eau. Mulder la déshabilla littéralement du regard : elle ne portait qu'un débardeur blanc et un paréo bleu ciel, cet ensemble ne dissimulant qu'à peine son maillot de bain azur.

« Mon père était marin, il est resté passionné par son métier. Etant élevée dans une famille militaire, c'est comme ça que j'ai acquis cette envie de me battre que j'ai du mal à retrouver en ce moment. » Confia-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Tu ne la vois peut-être pas mais elle est belle et bien là, je peux te l'assurer. » Fit Mulder en s'éloignant de Dana pour avoir de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux.

« Et toi ? Comment était ta famille ? » S'intéressa Dana, elle venait de réaliser qu'il parlait peu de lui et ne se consacrait qu'à son histoire.

« Oh… Et bien… Quand j'étais jeune je vivais avec mes parents et ma sœur à Martha's Vineyard, une petite île proche de Providence. Mais un jour… Comment dire… Ma petite sœur, Samantha, a disparu de la maison en pleine nuit. » Expliqua-t-il en cherchant ses mots, l'hésitation présente dans sa voix.

« Disparu ? Elle a été kidnappée ? » S'estomaqua Dana, s'immobilisant dans l'eau et l'obligeant à lui faire face.

« C'est compliqué, mes parents étaient chez des amis, j'étais chargé de la surveiller… Tu vas me prendre pour un fou. »

A vive allure, Dana connectait les points un à un, tirant des traits pour les relier, testant chaque hypothèse. Elle pesait, questionnait, constatait pour chaque fois en revenir à la même et indubitable conclusion. Le traumatisme qu'il avait vécu dans son enfance, quel qu'il soit à l'origine, avait forgé l'homme qu'il était désormais. C'était cette blessure qui lui avait fourni l'inspiration étonnante qu'il insufflait à ses romans, tous plus sombres, tortueux et réfléchis les uns que les autres. Tous empreints de la même mélancolie, si intense qu'elle vous en décochait des flèches en plein cœur jusqu'à toucher l'être le plus abject que la Terre puisse porter. Un détail, une sensation désagréable qui se propageait dans toutes ces conspirations qu'il dressait, ce manque que rien ne parviendrait à totalement combler. L'absence d'un être aimé et chéri, l'évaporation d'un proche qui emporte avec lui une partie de votre âme en vous abandonnant lâchement à votre propre sort, déchu, abattu…

« Mulder, après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, je crois que je te le dois bien. » Le raisonna-t-elle en posant la main sur son avant bras.

« Quand on sait que la seule fois où j'ai daigné me confier à un psychologue j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait me faire sortir avec une jolie camisole. » S'acharna-t-il sans trop d'espoir.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je décèle une touche d'exagération dans ces propos… » Pensa-t-elle tout haut, Dana esquissa ensuite un sourire qui provoqua l'émerveillement de son ami.

« Disons que l'on jouait aux jeux de société, on se disputait aussi quant à la chaîne de télé qu'on voulait regarder. Tout à coup, une intense lumière blanche a envahi la pièce, les meubles de sont mis à trembler mais surtout, Samantha a commencé à hurler. J'entends encore parfois ses cris stridents le soir dans mon lit. Je frémissais sur place, jusqu'à ce que je voie son corps se soulever de terre. » Il s'interrompit en arrivant au bout de ses mots, de son souffle.

« Se soulever ? » L'interpella Dana, inclinant la tête avec curiosité mais intérêt.

« Oui, tout doucement, comme en apesanteur et puis, elle se décalait dans les airs, volant sur le dos en direction de la fenêtre. La vitre s'était éclatée violemment, projetant des morceaux de verre jusqu'à mes pieds. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, j'étais pétrifié sur place tel une statue de pierre. Je ne me souviens même plus comment ça se termine, tout ce que je sais, c'est que quand je suis revenu à moi, j'étais allongé sur le canapé, mes parents penchés au dessus de moi. Mon a père me criait dessus, il était fou de rage et ma mère… Jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi dévastée. Elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'elle était désolée. » Continua Mulder, tant qu'il était sur sa lancée.

C'était la première fois depuis cette rencontre avec un médecin méprisant qu'il trouvait le courage de raconter son histoire sans avoir peur des représailles ou des moqueries. Pourtant, Dana se trouvait devant lui, le visage parfaitement sérieux, un air interrogatif baignant son regard et un sourcil éternellement dressé.

« Est-ce que c'est maintenant que tu es sensée éclater de rire, que je deviens rouge écarlate et cours jusqu'à chez moi pour ne plus jamais sortir de mon trou ? » Demanda-t-il pour alléger l'atmosphère.

« Disons que je comprends maintenant d'où tu tires toute cette imagination qui caractérise si bien tes romans. » Murmura Dana, elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, elle ne savait que dire de peur de le froisser. « Vous n'avez jamais su le fin mot de cette histoire ? La police n'a pas trouvé le moindre indice ? Empreinte, suspect ? » Questionna-t-elle finalement, il était difficile de croire qu'un tel homme ait un souvenir si farfelu, peut-être le temps jouait-il des tours à sa mémoire.

« Non, absolument aucune piste. A la maison l'ambiance est devenue exécrable, mes parents se disputaient sans cesse, se reprochant mutuellement la disparition de Samantha. Ma mère fondait en larmes toutes les 10 minutes, se réfugiant dans les médicaments pour oublier sa douleur. Le remède de mon père était l'alcool et il avait trouvé son défouloir préféré en ma personne. Autant dire que je n'ai pas attendu bien longtemps avant de vite me sauver pour faire mes études à Oxford. » Précisa Mulder avec un détachement qui faisait froid dans le dos.

« Oh… Et bien, je… Je ne m'attendais pas à un passé aussi pénible. Tu sembles avoir surmonté toutes ces épreuves mieux que n'importe qui. Je veux dire… Avoir une telle enfance, n'importe qui en serait sorti marqué à vie. » S'aperçut Dana, exerçant une légère pression sur son bras, seule sa compassion était exprimable.

« Ecrire ces livres, mettre mes pensées sur papier, c'est cela qui me soulage et me permet de ne pas totalement sombrer. » Avoua-t-il encore, ravalant sa salive avec difficulté, elle semblait lui brûler la gorge.

« Je vois que nous nous ressemblons sur ce point, dès que ça ne va pas, on a plutôt tendance à s'oublier dans le travail, reniant tout ce qui ne va pas dans nos vies. J'étais comme ça avant, puis Alan a voulu que je prenne plusieurs semaines de congé parce que je m'exténuais à la tâche donc ce n'était pas très bon lorsqu'on essaie d'avoir un enfant. Après, je n'ai pas eu le courage de tout reprendre, surtout en sachant que je devrais le croiser tous les jours. » Acquiesça Dana, sa voix trahissant son dépit.

« Je crois qu'on est une bonne paire tous les deux. » Souligna Mulder, il s'empara de sa main et tous les deux se remirent à marcher. « Et si on changeait de sujet avant de tous les deux se mettre à pleurer ? » L'invita-t-il en souriant de plus belle, ils fermèrent les yeux quelques secondes et sentirent le vent balayer leurs cheveux.

« Quel est ton endroit préféré ? » Amorça Dana, son pousse caressant imperceptiblement celui de Mulder.

« Mulder ? Tu es là ? » Appela Dana, la baie vitrée était grande ouverte mais Mulder ne semblait pas être au rez de chaussée. « Mulder ? » Répéta la jeune femme, s'avançant davantage sans oser entrer.

« Dana ? » Lui répondit une voix familière, Mulder descendit les escaliers.

« Bonjour. Je ne te dérange pas ? » Se risqua-t-elle alors qu'il s'approchait pour lui faire la bise.

« Non, pas du tout au contraire. Tu voulais me parler ? Entre. » Proposa-t-il en désignant le sofa derrière lui.

« Oui, je… » Hésita-t-elle, un dossier à la main mais le regard fuyant.

Mulder termina d'essuyer son visage, espérant qu'il n'avait pas laissé de gel à raser sur ses joues, et garda sa serviette autour de la nuque. Il s'assit en face de Dana, sur la table basse, et lui accorda toute son attention. La jeune femme semblait en proie au doute, elle se mordait les lèvres sans probablement s'en rendre compte, croisait et recroisait les jambes. Jamais il ne l'avait vue aussi mal à l'aise.

« Dana, est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? Si je peux t'aider, tu sais que je le ferai. » La rassura-t-il en employant son ton le plus bienveillant.

« Voilà, depuis quelques temps j'avais un projets et puis, il se trouve qu'hier, tout s'est accéléré… Mais j'ai peur de ne pas faire le bon choix. » Expliqua-t-elle, ses doigts jouant avec la couverture de son porte-document.

« Si tu me donnes un peu plus de précision je pourrais peut-être te faire part de mon avis ? » Suggéra Mulder, sa gêne l'amusant plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

« Ayant arrêté la chirurgie, je me suis dit que j'aimerais peut-être travailler en tant que médecin généraliste. Mais pour changer de filière, il faut refaire une certaine formation, que j'ai faite et… réussie. Maintenant… Un médecin travaillant à proximité de Los Angeles m'a proposé de reprendre son cabinet car il part en retraite et je… Je ne sais pas quoi faire. » Confia Dana en lui tendant le dossier sans lever les yeux.

Impressionné et heureux pour elle, Mulder s'empara des papiers en question et les feuilleta furtivement. Tout semblait en bonne et due forme, l'endroit était rêvé car il ne forcerait pas son amie à déménager. De plus, la clientèle était déjà faite, Dana n'aurait qu'à remplacer son confrère au pied lever. Il était néanmoins surpris qu'après tous ces mois d'amitié, elle ne lui ait jamais parlé de son désir d'ouvrir un cabinet à son nom.

« Tout me semble plutôt être à ton avantage. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir avisé plus tôt ? » Questionna-t-il sans le moindre reproche.

« Je… Je ne sais pas trop. Quand j'ai divorcé, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux assurer mes arrières au cas où je ne voudrais pas reprendre la chirurgie. Donc j'ai immédiatement commencé une formation de 8 mois que j'ai terminée il y a 15 jours par quelques examens. Tout à l'heure, je suis allée chercher les résultats et là-bas, le docteur Atkins était présent et a demandé à me parler avant même que j'ai eu mes notes ! » S'exclama-t-elle avec entrain et gaieté. « C'est arrivé si vite, il m'a dit qu'il m'avait eue à l'œil depuis le début de mon internat en chirurgie, il y a 7ans ! Je ne voulais pas t'en parler tant que rien n'était concret. Je suis désolée. » Finit-elle plus sombrement, elle culpabilisait de lui avoir caché un tel projet.

« Non, ne t'excuse pas Dana, je suis vraiment très content pour toi, tu le mérites plus que quiconque. J'aurais simplement voulu être un soutien plus efficace pour toi, pour tes révisions, le stresse des examens. Tout ça. » Décrit-il amicalement, capturant sa main pour y déposer un baiser. « Félicitations, je suis fier de toi. Je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire : fonce. » L'encouragea-t-il en retrouvant toute sa vigueur.

« Merci Mulder. Merci pour tout. Je te promets de ne plus rien te cacher de la sorte. Je ne voulais pas te décevoir au cas où j'aurais échoué. Ce n'était pas contre toi, au contraire. » Affirma Dana, elle se leva du sofa et vint prendre Mulder dans ses bras. « Merci d'avoir toujours été là pour moi, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai réussi. » Insista-elle en défaisant son étreinte.

Quand elle s'éloigna de lui et quitta la maison, Mulder se tenait toujours au même endroit, assis sur la table basse. Il leva une main et la passa dans ses cheveux, ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter de la rencontrer, il ne le savait pas encore mais remerciait chaque jour les cieux de lui avoir accordé ce cadeau.

« Aller, juste quelques minutes ? Un dernier verre ? » Supplia presque Mulder quand Dana voulut rentrer.

« Mulder, il est tard, j'ai un rendez-vous très tôt demain. » Le raisonna la jeune femme, touchée qu'il souhaite passer davantage de temps à ses côtés.

« Bon, alors fais de beaux rêves. » Murmura-t-il, encadrant son visage de ses mains pour embrasser son front.

« Toi aussi, à demain. » Répondit-elle avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

Alors qu'elle descendait les marches une à une, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Dana, il était si agréable de constater que Mulder se s'attachait à elle sans chercher à la modeler à son image. Il ne lui demandait pas de changer ou de faire des efforts, il l'acceptait telle qu'elle était et cette simple idée suffisait à la rendre heureuse.

Une fois le perron atteint, elle glissa la main dans sa poche mais resta paralysée sur place. Ses clés ne seraient pas très utiles étant donné que la poignée était cassée. A voir le métal abîmé et les traces d'effraction, Dana fut partagée entre l'envie d'entrer pour comprendre ce qui venait d'avoir lieu et celle de courir jusqu'à chez Mulder pour qu'il l'accompagne dans ses découvertes. Le cœur battant, elle décida de rebrousser chemin pour retourner chez son ami.

Ses doigts gelés heurtèrent douloureusement la vitre, frappant doucement mais assez fort pour qu'il l'entendre. La lumière inonda la pièce, la faisant cligner des yeux jusqu'à ce que Mulder apparaisse devant elle, le regard inquiet.

« Dana ? Tu es toute pâle, est-ce que ça va ? » S'empressa-t-il de lui demander, une main sur sa joue.

« Ma porte… Je crois qu'elle a été forcée, je n'ai pas osé entrer seule dès fois que le responsable soit encore à l'intérieur. » Récita Dana de manière automatique, détachée.

« Oh, je vois, je vais aller voir d'accord, reste ici. » Fit-il immédiatement en désignant son sofa.

« Non, je veux venir avec toi, on ne sait jamais. Est-ce que tu as ton portable ? » Questionna-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée, lui emboîtant le pas.

« Oui, tiens, prends-le et appelle la police pendant que j'entre. » Dit-il en lui tendant le dit objet.

Dana composa le numéro aussi vite que le tremblement de ses mains le lui accordait. Ne quittant pas Mulder des yeux, elle expliqua les faits à son interlocuteur et celui-ci lui promit qu'une patrouille viendrait à leur rencontre quelques minutes plus tard. Quand elle raccrocha, Dana se trouvait au beau milieu de ce qui, par le passé, avait été son salon. Désormais, la pièce était totalement méconnaissable, chaque meuble était retourné et toutes ses affaires jonchaient le sol en débris et en loques. Les coussins du canapé avaient été éventrés, la table en verre était brisée, ses revues médicales parsemaient chaque recoin…

« Oh mon Dieu… » Chuchota Dana, portant la main à sa bouche.

A quelques pas se trouvait Mulder, tout aussi éberlué, les poings sur les hanches et affichant une expression décontenancée. A ses pieds se trouvait un cadre renversé, il le ramassa et sourit un instant à la vue de cette photo. Il s'agissait d'une jeune enfant aux cheveux roux et aux yeux bleus, perdue dans les bras d'un homme qui devait être son père. Dana était adorable, joyeuse, pleine de couleur. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur l'actuelle jeune femme, il la trouva livide et anxieuse.

« Je ne comprends pas que l'on n'ai rien entendu. » S'étonna-t-il, marchant jusqu'à elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, Dana ne résista pas.

« Il faut toujours que ce genre de chose tombe sur moi. » Se plaignit-elle en dissimulant son visage dans son cou.

« Ca va aller, on va faire une déposition, chercher ce que l'on t'a volé et tu viendras dormir à la maison d'accord ? » Tenta-t-il de la rassurer, il frottait son dos avec douceur.

Dana voulut répondre mais fut interrompue par l'arrivée de deux policiers en uniforme. Ils plusieurs heures à faire l'état des lieux et avant de repartir, les agents leurs demandèrent de venir signer leurs témoignages au commissariat dès le lendemain. Ils entendirent la porte d'entrer se refermer pendant qu'ils étaient dans la chambre, Dana rassemblait quelques affaires pour la nuit, Mulder patientait en s'appuyant contre le chambranle.

Pas une seule pièce de la maison n'avait été épargnée, retournée de fond en comble et surtout, littéralement mise à sac. Ce qui éveilla leur curiosité, ainsi que l'angoisse de Dana, fut de constater que rien ne manquait à part quelques bijoux et son portefeuille. Un cambrioleur ne serait certainement pas passé à côté de son matériel informatique ou audiovisuel, ainsi que de son argenterie restée en évidence. Tous deux étaient encore secoués par ces découvertes et ne comptaient pas s'éterniser davantage dans un lieu qui leur semblait plus sécurisant, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre.

La table était presque mise, seuls les chandeliers attendaient patiemment d'être allumés. Mulder sifflotait gaiement, il cuisinait de son mieux, espérant satisfaire l'estomac exigent de son amie. Cela faisait trois jours que son appartement avait été étrangement fouillé. Ce qui le rendait heureux, était que la police avait affirmé à Dana que les lieux étaient de nouveau disponibles après l'enquête de voisinage. Malgré cela, elle n'était pas partie. Le matin quand il se levait, il la retrouvait à la cuisine, le petit déjeuner était près, les pan cakes sentaient bon le cœur et une tasse de son café préféré lui était servie. Ce qu'il adorait par-dessus tout était d'avoir le privilège de vivre avec elle. Ces moments anodins qu'il chérissait tant, quand Dana se tenait devant lui, sourire en coin, simplement vêtue d'un peignoir blanc en tissu éponge et surtout… les cheveux décoiffés. Il adorait la voir ainsi, naturelle, innocente, à découvert… Des mèches auburn ondulant autour de son visage détendu. De sa pure présence, il réussissait à lui redonner confiance, à la mettre à l'aise. Il en était si fier.

Dans l'après-midi, Mulder avait reçu une formidable nouvelle et il voulait désormais la célébrer en bonne et due forme. Pour cela, il était passé chez le traiteur afin de ne pas les empoisonner tous les deux avec une nourriture infecte ou totalement brûlée. Le plus dur était ensuite de faire un gâteau de ses propres mains. Avec des fraises. Et de la pâte d'amande. Oui, sans oublier le sucre bien sûr.

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer en un clin d'œil, il se rua sur son briquet et initia les flammes des bougies. Au plus vite, il s'empara de deux flûtes à champagne et se retourna vers la jeune femme. Hélas, sa bonne humeur s'envola en fumée quand il aperçut son visage.

« Dana ? »

Elle soupira, baissant la tête pour scruter ses pieds, aucun mot ne parvenait à se former dans sa gorge serrée. Comme il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, Mulder marcha jusqu'à elle et d'un doigt sous son menton, l'obligea à lui faire face.

« Dana, que se passe-t-il ? Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ? » Insista-t-il, plus anxieux que jamais.

« Je ne l'ai pas eu… » Souffla-t-elle, ses épaules s'effondrèrent sous le poids de sa peine.

« Le poste ? » Articula-t-il difficilement, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

« Il n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi. Tout était à mon avantage, j'étais la plus qualifiée de tous les prétendants. Je… » S'interrompit-elle pour renifler et empêcher ses larmes de quitter le bleu de ses yeux.

« Hey, ça va aller, si cet homme ne t'a pas engagée c'est qu'il est trop bête pour reconnaître ton talent et que ses patients ne te méritent pas. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras une autre place, il ne pas perdre espoir. » L'encouragea-t-il alors qu'il essayant vainement de tempérer sa réaction.

Comment ce médecin avait-il pu changer d'avis à la dernière minute ? Comment pouvait-il refuser la place à une candidate aussi parfaite pour cet emploi ? Les évènements le dépassaient et surtout, ils lui donnaient mal au cœur. Dana n'avait pas besoin d'une telle déception, surtout durant cette difficile période.

Dana voulut effacer les pleurs qu'elle venait de verser mais Mulder la précéda avec tendresse, capturant ces gouttes d'eau salée du bout des doigts. Quelques secondes après, elle appuya son front contre son épaule, réunissant ses forces et une once de positivité. Elle avait bien remarqué la petite mise en scène qu'il avait préparée et ne souhaitait pas gâcher cette soirée prometteuse. Les derniers détails, elle les garderait pour elle et les lui révèlerait en temps voulu.

« Tu fêtes quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-elle, timide.

« Ce n'est rien. On n'aura qu'à y repenser un autre jour. » Balaya-t-il d'un revers de main, il semblait triste tout à coup.

« Non, Mulder, s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin d'entendre une bonne nouvelle. » Le conjura-t-elle, attrapant son avant bras pour le forcer à ne pas détourner le regard.

Mulder soupira avec gêne, il était là, prêt à sabrer le champagne pour tous les deux et elle lui apprenait que son rêve le plus cher venait de s'effondrer. Il se sentait tellement déçu et indigné pour elle. Dana, quant à elle, était coupable de gâcher cette soirée pour laquelle il semblait plutôt gai avant qu'elle ne mette tout à l'eau.

« Je viens d'avoir un coup de téléphone de la part de mon éditeur. » Expliqua-t-il sans plus d'entrain.

« Oui, ton livre sortait ce matin. Est-ce qu'il a eu les premiers chiffres ? » Se réjouit-elle soudainement, ravie d'aborder un sujet plus jouasse.

« Et bien… Il a directement été classé meilleure vente de la journée. » Chuchota-t-il, partagé entre son bonheur et la tristesse de son amie.

« Oh, Mulder ! C'est fantastique ! » S'exclama Dana, l'étreignant sans la moindre hésitation.

« En même temps, il vient juste de sortir, c'est normal, il faut voir s'il tient de cap de la semaine et… »

« Mulder, tais-toi et donne-moi ma flûte. On doit marquer le coup, je suis tellement fière ! » Lui confia-t-elle, cognant son verre au sien avant de le porter à ses lèvres.

En silence, ils savourèrent ces bulles dorées, soulagés d'avoir au moins une note positive en cette difficile fin de journée. Toujours muette, Dana empoigna sa main et le dirigea vers le sofa. Pendant plusieurs heures, ils ignorèrent ce qui n'allait pas dans leurs vies et célébrèrent dûment le nouveau cap que Mulder venait d'atteindre au zénith de sa brillante carrière. Ils rirent, rêvèrent et se remémorèrent leurs souvenirs de jeunesse, d'innocence. Leurs paupières se faisaient lourdes quand ils décidèrent enfin d'aller rejoindre leurs lits. Côtes à côtes, ils montèrent les escaliers et un fois sur le palier, Mulder déposa un baiser sur le front de Dana. Lorsqu'il tenta de s'éloigner, elle le retint et, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, captura brièvement ses lèvres. Ce geste les surprit autant l'un que l'autre mais ils ne purent dissimuler le plaisir qu'ils éprouvaient en cette mutuelle compagnie.

« Bonne nuit. » Susurra-t-il à son oreille, embrassant le côté de sa nuque dans un élan téméraire.

Dana lui répondit d'un sourire, se glissant discrètement dans la chambre d'amie qui était devenue peu à peu la sienne et qu'elle aimait plus que tout retrouver.

« Merci Jenny, oui, c'est promis. Je te remercie vraiment. »

Mulder avait descendu les escaliers pour capté seulement la fin de cette conversation et déjà, sa curiosité était piquée au vif. Dana se tenait là, debout dans la cuisine, enroulée dans son grand peignoir blanc et le téléphone encore dans la main. Comme elle lui tournait le dos, il ne pouvait voir l'expression qu'elle arborait, mélange de gratitude et de colère mal digérée.

« Bonjour. » Lança-t-il néanmoins en entrant dans la pièce.

« Oh, tu m'as fait peur. Bonjour. » Balbutia Dana, dissimulant quelque chose derrière elle.

Mulder ignora son geste un instant et se pencha vers elle, déposant un simple baiser sur ses lèvres. En réponse, elle lui offrit un mince sourire qui valait néanmoins le détour puis s'éclaircit la gorge avec appréhension.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu essaies maladroitement de cacher ? » Questionna innocemment Mulder, se servant du café comme si de rien n'était.

« Et bien… Je crois qu'on devrait parler. » Commença Dana, prenant place à la table, prêt de lui. « Hier soir je ne t'ai pas tout dit car je ne voulais pas gâcher ta soirée mais ça ne peut plus attendre. J'ai trouvé ça ce matin, il a certainement été glissé sous la porte. » Expliqua-t-elle en déposant devant lui une coupure de presse, pliée et replier sous l'effet de sa nervosité.

Intrigué, Mulder s'empara du morceau de papier et l'ouvrit soigneusement jusqu'à ce que sa bouche s'entrouvre de surprise. Là, sur cette feuille froissée et déchirée par endroits, gisait une photo d'eux, entrelacés sur la plage lorsque Dana avait pleuré contre lui. Sous l'illustration se trouvait l'une de ces légendes totalement absurdes, clamant une relation plus qu'intime entre cet auteur à succès et cette chirurgienne dont la vie était ratée depuis sa démission et son divorce.

« Dana… Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas qu'ils iraient jusque là… » S'excusa-t-il avec gêne, culpabilisant de ne pas avoir anticipé une telle réaction de la part des médias, connaissant sa notoriété auprès d'eux.

« Je ne t'en veux pas du tout Mulder. En revanche, tu devrais t'attarder davantage sur la photo. » Remarqua-t-elle sans la moindre trace de positivité dans la voix.

Mulder baissa les yeux et s'empressa de scruter l'image, retenant son souffle quand il réalisa que son visage était été volontairement découpé du cliché. Il fut troublé par la signification de cet acte chercha du secours dans le regard de son amie.

« Un mot a été griffonné à l'arrière. » Ajouta Dana, le pointant vaguement du doigt.

« Tu paieras. » Lut à haute voix Mulder. « Je ne comprends pas, tu as une idée de qui peut bien nous avoir envoyé ça ? » Demanda-t-il ensuite, passant la main dans ses cheveux tout juste coiffés.

« Je pense que tout est lié. Mon appartement mis à sac, le fait que je n'ai pas obtenu le cabinet et maintenant cette photo. J'ai passé un coup de téléphone à une amie infirmière qui travaillait à la fois avec moi et… Alan à l'hôpital. Ca ne peut être que lui. J'ai demandé à Jenny si elle avait noté quelque chose d'inhabituel dans le comportement d'Alan et elle m'a juste dit qu'il avait l'air fatigué et souvent agacé par la moindre petite contrariété. Tout coïncide parfaitement. » Conclut-elle en se levant, déversant sa tasse de café dans l'évier, elle ne pouvait rien avaler.

« Wow, tu es sûre que tu n'étais pas détective dans une autre vie ? » Plaisanta Mulder, son expression restait pourtant des plus graves.

« Mulder, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Nous n'avons aucune preuve, ils n'ont pas trouvé la moindre emprunte dans mon appartement et n'en trouveront probablement pas sur cette enveloppe. Et je te paris ce que tu veux que jamais le Dr. Atkins n'avouera jamais que c'est Alan qui lui a parlé et l'a dissuadé de me céder son poste. » Lui confia-t-elle, convaincue que la situation était perdue.

« Dana, on ne sait pas si c'est lui, pour quelle raison s'en prendrait-il à toi ? Il était d'accord pour le divorce, n'est-ce pas ? » S'enquit-il, s'apercevant qu'ils allaient peut-être trop vite en besogne et que son amie avait simplement besoin d'un bouc émissaire.

« Oui, il… A peine trois semaines après notre séparation je l'ai croisé au bras d'une autre femme, je ne pensais pas qu'il avait le moindre regret. Mais c'est peut-être le cas, tu ne penses pas que ce soit possible ? » L'interrogea-t-elle timidement, appuyée contre le plan de travail.

« Dana… » Commença Mulder, venant auprès d'elle pour capturer ses mains dans les siennes. « Pour l'instant, on n'est sûrs de rien. Laissons passer un peu de temps et si nous avons la moindre preuve ou confirmation de nos soupçons, nous iront revoir la police d'accord ? » Suggéra-t-il avant de replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière hocha à peine la tête, accédant à sa requête et se fondant dans ses bras pour retrouver la chaleur et le confort qui lui manquaient. Au bout de quelques secondes, il s'éloigna d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux, ils étaient si proches et pourtant, pas assez encore.

« J'ai un rendez-vous, je dois rechercher quelques informations pour avancer mon nouveau roman. Tu sais… Je connais quelques médecins, je pourrais… »

« Non. » L'interrompit-elle immédiatement d'un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Je ne veux pas qu'on me facilite la tâche, je ne veux pas être pistonnée. Je suis capable d'y arriver seule. » Affirma-t-elle avec certitude et détermination.

Malgré sa petite taille, elle venait de prendre vingt centimètres en un instant. Elle était si menue mais dégageait néanmoins une énergie incroyable, imposant respect et admiration à l'aide d'un simple mouvement. Qu'il s'agisse de ses mains ou d'un sourcil dressé en signe de perplexité, le silence et la soumission pouvaient être obtenus en moins de temps qu'il faut pour en exprimer le désir.

« Je n'en doute pas. » Consentit Mulder, l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de passer la porte.

Ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez, une simple serviette de cuir à la main, il ouvrit sa portière et démarra en trombe. Plus vite parti, plus vite revenu. Il n'accrocha que furtivement son regard au véhicule garé sur sa gauche. Une Ford Mustang qu'il avait la sensation d'avoir déjà aperçue. Où ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée cependant.

Dana reprenait peu à peu son souffle, ralentissant la cadence de ses enjambées et observant les alentours alors qu'elle rejoignait la maison de Mulder. Sur le muret l'attendait toujours la serviette qu'elle y avait déposé pour s'éponger le front. Elle s'en empara et sécha sa peau humide tout en montant les escaliers à un rythme soutenu. Une fois sur le perron, elle fit coulisser la baie vitrée et s'arrêta net quand ses yeux se posèrent sur une feuille qui gisait au sol. L'espace d'un instant, elle voulut l'ignorer, faire comme si elle n'avait rien vu de manière à ce que tout disparaisse une bonne fois pour toute. Dana ne pu résister davantage et s'accroupit avec hésitation. Ses doigts tremblaient quand elle les tendit vers ce mot, elle appréhendait déjà les paroles qui lui sauteraient à la figure. Elle retourna finalement le message et se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas craquer.

« Casse-toi. »

Etait-ce dirigé contre elle ? Contre Mulder ? Devait-elle prendre ces menaces au sérieux ? Le fait que son appartement ait été mis à sac signifiait-il que cette personne escaladerait vers une violence physique ?

Un bruit de pas la fit sursauter et quand elle se retourna, ce fut pour se heurte au torse de Mulder qui la retint par les épaules pour ne pas qu'elle s'effondre.

« Dana ? Ca va ? » S'enquit-il en sentant son corps se raidir.

« Oui… Je… Tu m'as fait peur c'est tout. » Marmonna-t-elle en baissant les yeux en direction du papier resté parterre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-il sans pour autant obtenir de réponse.

Il comprit à l'expression de son amie qu'elle était trop perturbée pour parler alors il se pencha et se redressa en lisant à haute voix. Ses mains encerclèrent automatiquement Dana, il se doutait qu'elle devait être secouée par toutes ces basses intimidations, lui-même ne savait plus trop quoi en penser.

« Tu sais, je me disais qu'elles pouvaient aussi t'être adressées… Mais tout ça, c'est contre moi, mon appartement, la photo, ce mot. Je vais retourner chez moi avant que quelque chose de grave ne se produise. » Annonça-t-elle, poussant contre lui pour échapper à son étreinte mais il ne céda pas.

« Non, il en est hors de question. Rien ne nous dit que si tu rentres chez toi ces menaces cesseront. Je préfère que tu restes ici comme ça on peut veiller l'un sur l'autre. » Insista Mulder, il ne pouvait concevoir qu'elle échappe à son attention.

« Mulder, ma simple présence ici te met en danger… Je ne pourrais pas support… »

« Chut. Ca ne sert à rien de discuter tu n'arriveras pas à me convaincre. » L'interrompit-il, caressant ses cheveux avant d'embrasser son front.

« Dana ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je suis tellement contente de te voir ! » S'exclama Jenny Wellington en venant à la rencontre de son amie.

« C'est bon de te revoir Jen. » Répliqua Dana en esquissant un sourire peu convainquant.

« Oh, à voir ta tête, tu viens voir ton adorable ex-mari. » Devina la jeune femme, haussant explicitement les sourcils.

« J'espère qu'il ne vous donne pas trop de fil à retordre ? » Se préoccupa Dana, connaissant le caractère peu commode de son mari, surtout lorsqu'il est contrarié.

« Tu sais comment il est, si les choses ne sont pas faites avec ses doigts de fée, ce sera mal fait de toute façon. En résumé, on gère comme on peut ! » Plaisanta Jenny, son regard s'arrêtant sur un de ses patients. « Tu m'excuses, Mr. Stanford est encore parti en vadrouille ! » Lança-t-elle en s'esquivant.

Dana se retourna en souriant pour la suivre des yeux jusqu'à la chambre du vieille homme dont elle ressortit avec un fauteuil roulant. L'ambiance de l'hôpital et ses collègues lui manquaient terriblement mais le stresse impliqué par la collaboration avec son ex-mari serait trop dur à endosser.

Alors qu'elle parcourait les couloirs, elle croisa de nombreux amis et finit par atteindre le bureau qui l'intéressait tant. Frappant deux coups secs, elle n'attendit pas son autorisation et entra pour se trouver nez à nez avec Alan, paisiblement installé à son bureau, une sublime blonde trônant sur ses genoux. Cette dernière se redressa subitement, refermant son chemisier à toute allure puis se courba quelques secondes pour l'embrasser avec un manque d'élégance flagrant.

Quand elle eut terminé son affaire, l'inconnue se leva et quitta les lieux le menton haut et un flot de parfum failli venir à bout du peu d'oxygène que Dana parvenait encore à inspirer.

« Dana, quelle bonne surprise. » La railla Alan, refaisant son nœud de cravate.

« Quel comportement éthique Dr. Paxton, c'est ce que vous enseignez à vos externes ? » Ironisa-t-elle à son tour, elle resta debout quand il désigna un fauteuil.

« Oh, c'est sûr que ce n'est pas avec toi que j'aurais pu m'éclater durant mes pauses. » Continua-t-il de plus belle, s'attirant le regard le plus noir que Dana pu constituer.

« Je ne suis pas venue ici pour ça. Je suis venue pour te demander d'arrêter avec tes menaces, tu as trouvé une remplaçante alors ne viens plus me donner de leçons. Si tu continues, je contacte la police et crois-moi, on trouvera le moyen de te faire plonger. » Lui intima-t-elle, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« De quoi tu parles ? Tu n'as aucune preuve et puis, de toute façon je n'ai rien fait. Alors tu fais ce que tu veux mais tu sors de ce bureau et tu arrêtes de répandre des conneries sur mon compte. » Lui ordonna Alan, contournant son bureau afin d'user de sa taille comme d'un atout pour faire pression sur elle.

« C'est le comble ! C'est toi qui as parlé au Docteur Atkins et lui a raconté toutes sortes de mensonges, c'est de ta faute si je n'ai pas pu signer ce contrat. Quoi que tu fasses, je te jure que tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça. Envoie-moi encore une seule lettre et tu verras à quel point je suis pleine de ressources. Quand tu commets une erreur, assure-toi au moins que la rumeur ne s'est pas distillée dans tout ton service ! » Le défia-elle une dernière fois, claquant la porte à sa sortie.

D'un pas décidé, elle rejoignit l'ascenseur et ce ne fut qu'une fois seule dans la cabine qu'elle se permit de respirer.

« Tu es sûre ? » Demanda-t-il pour la énième fois, caressant sa joue du bout des doigts.

« Certaine, vas à ce déjeuner, je sais que c'est important pour avancer ton roman. » Insista Dana, elle le poussa presque hors de la maison pour joindre le geste à la parole.

« A tout à l'heure. » Fit-il enfin, se penchant pour capturer ses lèvres un très bref instant.

Un sourire échangé plus tard, il sortait la voiture de l'allée et disparaissait au coin de la rue. Plus vite parti, plus vite revenu se dit Dana. Elle ramassa le courrier qui gisait au sol puis décida d'aller se baigner en l'attendant. La porte émit une résistance quand elle voulut la fermer et Dana se retourna pour faire face à une jeune femme qui ne lui était plus entièrement inconnue.

« Bonjour. » Fit la grande blonde, replaçant ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous voulez ? » Rétorqua Dana, la fixant dans les yeux pour montrer que leur différence de taille ne l'impressionnait pas le moins du monde.

« Vous dire de lui ficher la paix. Il est à moi. » Menaça la jeune femme en s'avançant subitement pour placer sa main sur la gorge de Dana.

« Qu'est-ce que… » Emit cette dernière, sentant le mur contre son dos et des points blancs masquer sa vue.

Tout à coup, l'air pu accéder à ses poumons et l'inconnue était violement projetée vers l'arrière. Dana ne pu tenir plus longtemps debout, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle afin qu'elle se laisser glisser le long du mur. En quelques secondes, la femme fut mise à la porte par un Mulder plus que préoccupé. Dana pouvait voir ses lèvres remuer mais elle ne savait pas si les mots s'échappaient de sa bouche où si elle était victime d'une hallucination. La baie vitrée claqua sous son déploiement d'énergie et Mulder passa la main dans ses cheveux, fixant son amie qui était assise sur le sol, recroquevillée sur elle-même, le souffle court. Il s'adoucit visiblement avant de s'accroupir devant elle, il était inutile de l'effrayer davantage.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » S'enquit-il en inspectant son cou, grimaçant devant les traces de doigts évidentes abandonnées par cette femme.

« Oui, je n'ai rien compris… » Articula-t-elle avant de ravaler sa salive. « Un moment je te dis au revoir et l'autre, cette femme me saute littéralement dessus. » Expliqua Dana, alors qu'il la guidait jusqu'au sofa.

Ses mains massaient maladroitement sa nuque et sa gorge, sa langue était sèche mais Dana gardait son regard planté sur la porte de la cuisine pour voir Mulder revenir. Il se dépêcha de lui apporter un verre d'eau et prit place à ses côtés, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens. Il semblait totalement perdu dans ses pensées.

« Cette femme, je l'ai vue hier, dans le bureau d'Alan. Et aujourd'hui, elle me dit de lui ficher la paix. Comme si j'avais que faire de mon ex mari, c'est lui qui me harcèle ! C'est le monde à l'envers. » Se plaignit-elle, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

« Chut, ça va aller. Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. » Murmurait-il tendrement, passant sa main dans son dos.

« Mulder, ton déjeuner ! Tu vas être en retard. » Réalisa Dana en se redressant et s'emparant de son poignet pour y lire l'heure.

« Tant pis, je vais les appeler pour annuler. » Assura-t-il et il essayait de l'attirer contre lui.

« Non, tu ne peux pas. Ca ne se fait pas, je fermerai la porte à clé. » Affirma Dana en se levant complètement, balayant les lieux d'un regard angoissé.

« Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec moi ? Il n'y en a pas pour plus d'une heure, je préfèrerais te savoir en sécurité. S'il te plaît ? » Fit-il avec son adorable air de chien battu, il plaça ses mains de chaque côté de son visage pour maintenir son attention.

Dana hocha fébrilement la tête, la bouche entrouverte, jamais il ne l'avait vue si déboussolée, si dépendant de ses initiatives, elle ressemblait à un enfant dont la paix intérieure reposait entre ses mains. Il se sentait responsable d'elle, de son bien être, devant préserver la confiance qu'elle avait dûment placée en lui. Il était nécessaire d'explorer toutes les hypothèses, et ce, qu'elles apportent souffrance ou réconfort.

« Je vais prendre le soleil, tu me rejoins ? » Questionna Dana en déposant ses affaires dans le salon et posant la main sur la rampe des escaliers.

« Euh, oui, je passe un coup de fil et j'arrive. » S'excusa Mulder, il esquissa un sourire embarrassé puis sorti son portable de sa poche et s'éloigna.

Haussant un sourcil, Dana ne l'interrogea pas plus, il avait été d'une grande aide à peine quelques heures plus tôt. Après leur déjeuner, qui lui avait particulièrement profitable, Mulder l'avait emmenée sur les hauteurs de Los Angeles, dans les collines qui surplombent la ville. Tous deux avaient longtemps plaisanté sur le fait que Dana vivait dans la région depuis plusieurs années mais n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de faire une telle visite. Main dans la main, ils avaient gravi plusieurs pentes et parcouru de nombreux sentiers jusqu'à atteindre ces fameuses lettres, encore plus impressionnantes lorsqu'elle sont vues de près.

Dana attrapa sa serviette de bain puis retrouva Mulder sur la terrasse, il lui tournait le dos et sa discussion semblait animée et échauffée.

« Je me fous de ce que tu peux bien penser, c'est fini okay ? Tu arrêtes ça, tu en as assez fait. » Ordonna-t-il à son interlocuteur, il raccrocha puis jeta le téléphone sur la table.

L'appareil glissa sur la partie plane et lisse, jusqu'à se fracasser au sol. Il était encore en un seul morceau mais il était impossible de savoir s'il fonctionnerait de nouveau.

« Mulder ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Se risqua Dana, sa voix était hésitante, elle avait encore un pied à l'intérieur de la maison, visiblement partagée.

Devant elle, Mulder contemplait l'océan et soupirait avec emphase, emmêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux parfois rebelles. L'ignorait-il de manière volontaire ? Etait-il si confus et habité par ses soucis qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue ? Le doute s'immisça en elle et Dana ne su plus que faire, quelle attitude adopter. Jouer les innocentes et oublier la conversation plus que curieuse qu'elle venait de surprendre ? Le sonder, l'interroger, deviner ce qu'il dissimule au plus profond de lui-même et ce avec la complicité de la personne qu'il avait jointe ?

« Comment ? » Fit enfin Dana quand elle réalisa que les lèvres de Mulder avaient remué mais qu'elle ne s'était focalisée sur aucun son.

« Est-ce que tu veux aller marcher au bord de l'eau ? » Répéta-t-il en souriant légèrement, s'approchant d'elle en ôtant son tee-shirt pour de déposer sur le dossier de la chaise.

« Avec plaisir. » Répondit Dana, se départant de sa serviette et faufilant sa main dans celle de son compagnon.

Ils firent plusieurs mètres sur le sable brûlant, la surface tremblant comme perturbée par un vent invisible, simplement animé par la chaleur écrasante qu'il subissait depuis des heures d'exposition. Ils accélèrent leurs pas jusqu'à trouver une arène plus humide et Dana s'enfonça dans l'eau jusqu'à immerger son ventre. Face à elle, Mulder laissait l'écume chatouiller ses genoux, davantage captiver par les mouvements de Dana que par ceux de l'océan. Cette dernière pencha la tête en arrière afin de se mouiller les cheveux et se redressa pour le rejoindre. Le poids du soleil et de ses rayons fut soudain bien plus supportable.

« Si quelque chose n'allait pas, tu me le dirais ? » Osa-t-elle demander une fois à la hauteur de Mulder.

L'espace d'une seconde elle crut le voir céder, près à tout lui dire mais il sembla se raviser et secoua négativement le chef. Il s'accroupit un instant et recueillit de l'eau dans ses mains jointes pour les appliquer ensuite sur le haut de son torse et rafraîchir sa nuque. Dana se colla à lui, passant son bras dans son dos et il sourit presque de gratitude quand ses cheveux trempés se plaquèrent à sa peau étouffée.

« Merci, c'est parfait. Non, je serai-là, juste un instant, il faut que je note sinon je vais oublier. » S'excusa Dana en observant le dessus du bureau à la recherche d'un morceau de papier.

Elle cala le combiné entre son oreille et son épaule, devant utiliser ses deux mains pour débloquer le tiroir qui faisait preuve de résistance. Une fois ouvert, elle s'empara du petit bloc de feuilles et attrapa un stylo.

« Je vous écoute. D'accord. Je vous remercie, à la semaine prochaine Dr. Hamilton. » Conclut-elle en raccrochant.

Elle en aurait crié de joie ou sauté sur place si elle n'avait pas été si consciente d'elle-même. Enfin une piste pour trouver une place de médecin qui la satisferait plus que tout, elle n'en revenait pas. Après tout, Alan n'avait peut-être pas le bras aussi long qu'elle le pensait en souriant bêtement. Dans son enthousiasme, elle récupéra la page sur laquelle elle avait retranscrit les informations nécessaire à son entretient et replaça le crayon dans son pot habituel. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent alors à un papier qui gisait discrètement dans l'angle du tiroir. Sa curiosité piquée au vif, elle tendit la main et le déplia du bout des doigts, comme s'il était supposé se dissoudre en cas de geste brusque. Sur celui-ci, elle y lut la simple inscription : « Hotel Mancini, n°8 - SC».

Ses sourcils ne firent qu'un bon, atteignant des altitudes dangereuses. SC. Scott Chambers ? Dana s'esclaffa à sa propre bêtise, il lui serait impossible deviner un nom à partir de simples initiales. A supposer qu'il s'agisse bien d'un nom et pas d'autre chose. Tout ce qu'elle espérait c'était que cette personne, qui qu'elle soit, soit bien un homme. Dana restait là, immobile devant le bureau, une petite ride soucieuse creusant doucement son front. Hélas, elle ne pu cogiter plus longtemps car elle entendit Mulder rentrer et avec toute la rapidité et le contrôle dont elle pu se munir, elle replaça chaque objet à son endroit attitré avec le plus de précision possible.

« Dana ? Je suis arrivé. » L'appela Mulder et bientôt, elle perçut ses pas dans les escaliers.

Elle se rua dans le couloir et lui sauta littéralement dans les bras avant de l'embrasser avec toute la ferveur qu'il lui était donné de transmettre.

« Wow, et… c'était en quel honneur ? » Articula-t-il contre ses lèvres exquises.

« J'ai peut-être trouvé une place dans un dispensaire de Los Angeles ! » S'exclama Dana sans que ses bras ne quittent le cou de son ami.

« C'est vrai ? C'est fantastique ! C'est bien une place de médecin pour des consultations ? Rien de plus, rien de moins ? » S'enquit-il, plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches et se délectant de leur finesse infinie.

« Rien de plus, rien de moins. Il faudra que j'aille remercier Jenny, c'est elle qui a fait appel à ses relations ! Je n'en reviens pas ! » Chantonna Dana, descendant les escaliers avec lui et rejoignant le salon en sautillant de joie.

Ils s'effondrèrent dans le sofa, l'un sur l'autre, les jambes aussi entremêlées que leurs lèvres. Mulder caressa sa cuisse et remonta sa main jusqu'au ventre de la jeune femme, la glissant sous son débardeur pour continuer son ascension prometteuse.

Tous les deux fermèrent les yeux et grognèrent de dépit lorsque le nouveau téléphone portable de Mulder résonna dans toute la pièce. La sonnerie stridente mis fin à leurs ébats en un clin d'œil et Dana se redressa subitement. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser emporter aussi facilement après le mot qu'elle venait de lire et les suspicions qu'il avait éveillé. Tout compte fait, ce coup de fil n'avait pas été de si mauvaise augure se résolut-elle.

« Allo. Oui… » Marmonna Mulder, il semblait mal à l'aise tout à coup. « Non, ce n'est pas possible, pas aussi tôt. Arrête, je t'ai dit non c'est clair ou tu le veux en hébreux aussi ? » Son ton escaladait vers l'agacement. « Ca ne changera plus rien, je camperai sur mes positions comme je l'ai toujours fait. Très bien ! » Aboya-t-il, faisant sursauter Dana à côté de lui.

Mulder se tourna vers elle et s'excusa d'un regard, posant sa main sur la sienne pour l'assurer de ses sentiments et aussi pour se calmer.

« Fais ce que tu veux, je ne cèderai pas ! » Menaça-t-il une dernière fois et raccrochant brusquement.

Dana s'empara du portable avant que Mulder ne puisse le projeter à l'autre bout de la pièce et ce dernier lui en fut reconnaissant. Sans prononcer un mot de plus, il l'attira simplement contre lui pour l'étreindre. Avait-il besoin de réconfort ? Dana était totalement perdue au milieu de ces évènements qu'elle ne parvenait plus à assimiler.

Mais qu'est-ce que je fiche ici ? Dana plongea son visage dans le creux de ses mains puis le redressa légèrement pour se masser les tempes. Ce fut cet instant que Mulder choisit pour sortir de la chambre d'hôtel qu'elle surveillait depuis quelques minutes. A peine avait-il mis le pied dehors que la porte se rouvrit sur la jeune femme blonde qui avait tenté de l'étrangler plus tôt dans la semaine. Dana n'en crut pas ses yeux et battit plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

L'inconnue suivit Mulder et attrapa son bras pour l'obliger à se retourner mais ce dernier l'ignora, s'arrachant de son étreinte avec brutalité. Dana entendit leurs voix s'élever dans le parking, Mulder semblait avoir le dessus et la femme le supplia jusqu'à en devenir hystérique. Tout à coup il se retourna et Dana craignit le pire, voyant déjà sa main terminer sa course contre la joue de cette femme. Heureusement, il se retint à la dernière seconde et pointa un index accusateur sur elle, prononçant des mots que Dana regrettait de ne pouvoir percevoir.

Son visage était contorsionné de colère, jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans un tel état et cela ne faisait qu'ajouter à sa curiosité. Sans faire le moindre bruit, elle ouvrit sa portière et se glissa le long du mur pour s'approcher d'eux au maximum.

« Tu touches ne serait-ce qu'à un seul de ses cheveux et je te jure que je m'occupe personnellement de ton cas, est-ce que c'est clair ? »

« Fox, s'il te plaît, je m'en fiche d'elle, c'est toi que je veux ! » Lui promis la bonde, se rattrapant encore à ses vêtements.

« Tu te fiches d'elle ? Et qui est-ce qui était à deux doigts de l'étouffer l'autre jour ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fichais avec son mari, c'était toi n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de pourrir la… » Sa voix s'étreignit et dans son regard, Dana comprit qu'il venait de réaliser quelque chose. « Je n'y crois pas… » Maugréa-t-il de plus belle, empoignant la veste de la jeune femme.

« Non, n'y crois je t'en prie, tu es aveuglé par ta colère mais quand tu te sera calmé tu comprendras pourquoi j'ai fait ça… » Insista-t-elle, secouant positivement la tête comme un pantin.

« Ne t'approche plus de nous. » Ordonna-t-il finalement, la repoussant si brusquement qu'elle failli en tomber à la renverse.

D'un pas furieux, il traversa le parking et se dirigeait vers Dana qui aurait pu rester dissimulée mais décida de sortir de l'ombre. Celui-ci sursauta en la voyant et son expression s'adoucit considérablement. Il ravala sa salive et passa la main dans ses cheveux, jetant des coups d'œil inquiets en direction de l'étrangère, derrière lui.

« Dana ? »

« Rien ne sert de mentir. Tu avais laissé l'adresse dans le tiroir de ton bureau, je suis tombée dessus par mégarde. J'ai voulu comprendre. Je veux savoir qui est cette femme Mulder et ce qu'elle a à voir avec toi… avec nous. » Articula-t-elle, surprise par la stabilité de sa voix.

Mulder inspira profondément et et fut reconnaissant de la situation, plus vite il lui confiait tout ce qu'il savait pour le moment et les hypothèses qu'il avait formées, plus vite il se débarrasserait de se fardeau.

« Elle s'appelle Susan Cooper. Un soir à Boston, je me suis réveillé dans mon lit après un énième cauchemar. Je suis sorti pour… »

« Tester ta résistance à une surdose d'alcool ? » Questionna Dana, plus sarcastique qu'encline à plaisanter.

« J'ai croisé la route de Susan, je n'étais plus du tout dans mon état normal, pendant des semaines on s'est retrouvés régulièrement bien que je n'éprouvais pas les moindres sentiments pour elle. Un beau matin je m'en suis rendu compte et je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça et qu'elle méritait de rencontrer quelqu'un qui aurait son intérêt à cœur. Quand je lui ai dit ça, elle a complètement chaviré, elle est devenue folle et m'a hurlé dessus, deux secondes après, elle s'agrippait à mes jambes en pleurant toutes les larmes son corps. J'ai quitté la ville le lendemain et… elle m'a retrouvé. L'autre jour j'ai été demander à des amis de trouver où elle logeait et là, je suis venu lui dire une dernière fois que tout était fini et que, quoi qu'elle fasse, je ne changerais pas d'avis. Dana, je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas briser ce que l'on a tous les deux, elle n'a fait que me menacer davantage et là… » Il baissa la tête en la secouant légèrement, ne sachant pas s'il devait lui faire part de ses soupçons ou les taire jusqu'à en avoir confirmation.

« Et là ? Qu'a-t-elle fait d'autre Mulder ? » Questionna Dana, malgré l'envie d'être en colère contre lui, c'était impossible, il était tout aussi victime qu'elle dans cette histoire.

« Et là je crois que je viens de comprendre autre chose. Je crois qu'aussi intelligent soit-il, Alan a certainement joué de ses relations et essayé de finir ta carrière, mais l'idée ne vient pas de lui. » Conclut-il, indiquant la jeune femme du pousse, toujours dans son dos, les bras croisés et le regard planté sur eux.

Dana poussa un long soupir. Autant une partie d'elle était totalement bouleversée par ce revirement de situation, autant qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, prendre Mulder dans ses bras et lui dire qu'ils oublieraient tout.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir tout dit dès les premiers doutes Dana… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… Je… » Balbutia-t-elle, il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains, les enfoncer dans ses poches ou les presser contre le visage de Dana ?

« Ca va. Tout va bien, je crois que nous sommes à égalité sur ce point. Je te fais confiance, si tu m'as dit tout cela seulement maintenant, c'est que tu attendais le bon moment et c'est que tout cela est vrai. » Affirma-t-elle, s'attirant le regard mi-étonné, mi-soulagé de son ami. « Je crois qu'on devrait déménager à Los Angeles pour être plus proche du dispensaire où je dois travailler et tu vas devoir te trouver encore un nouveau pseudonyme pour que cette femme arrête de te harceler. » Continua-t-elle en entremêlant ses doigts aux siens et le guidant vers sa voiture. « On a encore des efforts à faire au niveau de la communication. » Remarqua-t-elle sans tourner son regard vers lui.

« Tu penses qu'on peut y arriver ? » Se risqua-t-il, hésitant et plein d'espoir à la fois.

« On peut déjà y travailler. La confiance est là, c'est un bon début. »

« Et Alan, Susan ? »

« Je ne pense pas que la police puisse s'occuper de leur cas, c'est d'une thérapie qu'ils auraient besoin. Mais on ne peut pas soigner quelqu'un qui refuse toute aide. » Assura Dana avant de refermer sa potière derrière elle.

FIN

21


End file.
